Cell Road to Redemption
by ZeroExtinction00
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction story so if you guys think that I have some mistakes in my story please let me know. And I suck at creating stories too.

Just so you know I'm not good at summaries and explanation.

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Earth**

As Cell kept on releasing more of his energy to his Kamehameha to overpower Gohan's own Kamehameha. The other Z-Fighters rush in to help Gohan by distracting or damaging Cell using any kind of technique in their arsenal to stop Cell from overpowering Gohan and killing him in their struggle against each others power. But Cell would use an invisible wave of energy to repel the Z-Fighters without looking at them.

"ANY LAST WORD BEFORE YOU DIE BOY" Cell roared as Gohan struggled to make his power even to Cell's Kamehameha.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY WORDS TO SAY, THEN...DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Cell screamed as he laughed evilly and maniacally. But as he was about to begin to overpower Gohan's Kamehameha. He felt someone hit him from his back. So he glanced over who the person that hit him. It was Vegeta." VEGETA!" Cell exclaimed as he lost focus of what he's doing.

"THAT WAS FOR MY SON YOU FILTHY INSECT!" Vegeta roared.

"WHY YOU!" Cell yelled.

'Gohan NOOOOWWW! DOOO IIITT! WHILE HIS DISTRACTED!' Goku yelled from Gohan's thoughts.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan roared while releasing all his energy from his Kamehameha making Cell's Kamehameha pushed towards Cell by getting hit by the wave of blue energy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING! I AM PERFECT!" Cell screamed. But as his body was getting torn apart by the wave of energy. He felt like he deserves it for killing a lot of innocent people and his thoughts were telling him that this is justice. He didn't even know why he was thinking that he deserves it. Cell's only solution that he was thinking is that... he changed.(A/N: I just wanted to make the the story short cuz I'm not good at explaining things) 'I guess this is it. If only I met the Z-Fighters in a different circumstances I would've done good things to Earth. I hope they would have forgive me if I was given a second chance.' Cell thought as he disappeared in the view of Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin in the blast.

"Cell's*pant* truly is*pant*... gone" Gohan said as he tried to sense his energy, but found nothing so he let himself passed out. The others rush in to the saiyan boy to help him and tried sensing Cell at the same time. Sensing nothing they were relief that he was gone for good. Piccolo was the first to get to Gohan as the others came to help him.

"You did a great job kid" Piccolo said to the saiyan boy who was unconscious.

" Gohan really did it" Krillin said as he looks at the boy and says "He must be really exhausted right now"

Vegeta arrived at the scene and said "That brat really finished Cell off and I can't believe that he managed to surpassed me"

"Finally its over" Tien said tiredly.

"Yeah" Piccolo said in a low tone to which can everyone in the group can still hear. But little did they know that after the Kamehameha wave almost destroyed Cell completely it created a little black swirling hole that sucks up Cell's nucleus before it was destroyed by the blast and getting him ends up in another dimension.

* * *

 **Earthland, X791**

 **East Forest of Magnolia Town**

In the forest ground lies a swirling little black hole that spits out Cell's nucleus before it disappears. As the nucleus lay in the ground doing nothing it started to vibrate and then... turned into a fully healed perfect formed Cell with lighting aura surrounding his body. Just as Cell opened his eyes he saw what appeared to be a forest with beautiful grass, trees, and wildlife creatures surrounding the whole place. He began to think where he was and how did he get here in the first place. All he remembered was that he was blasted by Gohan's Kamehameha and thought that he died and reached Hell. But apparently he did not expect to be in some kind of forest type of area. So he thought that he had a second chance to do good things and start a good life. He thanked Kami for it.

He scanned the area around looking for any humans in the area and began to move out. As he walked around the area he saw other things that he thought as 'perfection'.

 **5 minutes later**

As Cell kept admiring the forest while he moved out about how perfect life is and thought to why he wanted to destroy Earth instead of helping it. He snapped out of thought when he heard noises he began to walk to the direction and stop to look at humans enjoying their life. Cell scanned the town and smiled seeing how 'perfect' life is. And with that he began to move around and asking people where he was, what is Ethearano, what are guilds while ignoring other people stares because of how he looks like some kind of weird creature. After he was satisfied to the answer he's gotten to those kindly people. He began to think what he should do since he was no longer on Earth and with different kind of weird power humans have like their so called 'Magic'. So he decided to join Fairy Tail guild so that he can get jobs and help other people at the same time. The warrior of genetics started to walk to the direction to where the guild is.

 **15 minutes later**

As Cell arrived at his destination he saw what appears to be an ordinary building to him.

"So... This is Fairy Tail" Cell said in a curious tone."I guess this is where I start my life's adventure"

The warrior of genetics approached the entrance and pushed the giant door from the inside. There he was astonished to what he saw. Guild members started a brawl just like always like chairs and tables are thrown to the other side of the guild. If people where to come around to Fairy Tail and sees the brawl they would think that someone had defected their own guild. But to what Cell curious him is that he saw the looks in their faces that their having fun just like a family. So he decided to ignore the brawl and went to the counter at the guild where he saw a white haired barmaid girl looking at the brawl smiling and decided to turned around and do what she always do(you guys know what she do so I don't have to explain it). Cell sat in the chair of the bar counter and said with usual polite tone:

"Excuse me young woman do you know where the master of the guild is?"the barmaid girl said as she turns around" Well, he's right over in the-". She jumps back and screamed lightly so that the other guild members wouldn't know as she saw a half green and half black creature with a very handsome face and a bulky body and some kind of two look-alike horns on each side of the top of the head with wings on its back while sitting on a chair.

"Ummm... wh-who are you?" the barmaid girl asked as she thinks to who this creature was.

" Oh. I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself to you. I am Cell. Pleasure to meet you young lady" Cell said in an orderly polite manner and bowed his head.

"Umm. If I may ask what business do you have with our Master? she asks in a little bit of fear while thinking that if the barmaid girl ask him about what creature is he, Cell would get offended and make him angry. But Cell really doesn't care if he was insulted of what he looks like, clearly, because his proud of himself having the power to help nature's 'perfection'.

" Well young lady, I'm here to ask him if I can join the guild." the warrior of genetics said in excitement due to him wanting to help people from bad things they come across barmaid girl was baffled to why this unknown creature wanted to join their guild.

"Oh. Well he's in the office doing some paper works" the white haired girl said in relief."I'll accompany you so that he would know that your not a threat"

"Oh I assure you I don't mean any harm to you and your friends. And thank you umm" Cell said as he stood up in his chair.

" Oh its Mirajane, but you can call me Mira since your about to join the guild" Mira said in a friendly tone.

"Well thank you Mira-chan" the green creature said in another friendly tone. Mira blushed and said" You don't have to call me with honorifics"

"Oh but I do since your a nice young lady" Cell insisted with a smile. Mira then again blushed for the second time.

As they started to walk out of the bar and go to the office they still kept hearing guild members beating each other and screaming at each other. When they got to the entrance of the office for less than a minute, Mira said:

"Master" Mira yelled because of all the ruckus that's going on around the guild.

"Yeah, Mira. What do you want? Can you see I'm crying here because of all the damaged that's going on around the guild" the master cried. Mira sweat dropped.

" Well there's someone that wants to meet you and he said that he wants to join the guild" Mira yelled happily with a smile. The master then stopped crying and said:

"Well come in". Mira signaled Cell to come in and said" I have to work somethings at the bar so if Master said you can join just come over to me and I'll give you a stamp. Sorry if I can't accompany you because I forgot that I have things to do."

Cell nodded and smiled making Mira blushed. Then she left. He opened the door and went inside before closing the door. As he did that the Master of the guild look at him in surprise because the creature wanted to join his guild. He sigh because he's seen a lot of weird through out his life.

" So I take it that you wanted to join the guild." the Master said in curiousness.

"Yes"

"Can I ask why?" the master questioned while narrowing his eyes scanning his face to see if he's a threat.

" I want to help other people so that I can see them fulfill their 'perfection'." Cell said while having stars in his eyes. The master sweat dropped. Thinking that this wasn't a threat at all, but is more like Blue Pegasus obsession with girls(or guys). He sighed once again.

" Well all right then. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Come with me I'll introduce you to the whole guild. But first what's your name?" the master questioned.

"My name is Cell. I don't have a last name because I was created without one" Cell said politely making the master raised an eyebrow of what he said about himself being 'created'."And master may I ask what your name is since I told you mine."

"Oh I'm sorry about getting ahead my name is Makarov Dreyar, I'm the 3rd master of Fairy Tail... Now that's all done I'll introduce you to the whole guild after that go to Mira in the bar and get her to stamp you. And meet me here since were going to have a discussion" Makarov said as he stood up out of his chair. Cell nodded as they both started to walk out of the office and going to the guild main hall. As they got there, Cell was standing behind the master looking at the guild members fighting and smiled. Makarov then cleared his throat and said:

" SHUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Makarov screamed as they all stop what they are doing and looking at their master.

"Jiji what's wrong I was almost close to knocking out Ice Princess" the pink haired boy said.

"NO YOU WEREN'T FLAME BRAIN!" the other boy said who was blue haired.

"What'cha say Popsicle!" the pink haired boy yelled.

" I SAID YOU WEREN'T CLOSE TO BEATING ME UP YOU OVERGROWN FURNACE!" the blue haired boy said as they were about to create another fight. But they both got smacked to the ground by a scarlet red hair lady with an armor in her body.

" Shut up to both you or do you want me to punish you" the red haired lady said in an angry tone in her voice as both boys whimpered.

"Anyway, Master what were you about to tell us?" questioned the red haired woman.

"Right. NOW LISTEN UP BRATS WERE GOING TO HAVE A NEW MEMBER IN THIS GUILD SO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Makarov said as he signaled Cell from behind him.

"Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Cell. Pleasure to have you all to be my friends." Cell said in a friendly tone and smiled. Everyone started to mumble to each other. But to the pink haired boy he looks very strong so he went over to him and said:

"You look strong. FIGHT ME!" he said with excitement in his voice despite of how he looks like.

"Oy Natsu give the man a break he barely got here" the blue haired boy said in annoyance.

"But I just wanted to see how strong he is" Natsu said. Even Cell was thinking he wanted to test his powers because the moment he look at him the pink haired boy has a lot of potential. So he said with a smile:"I accept your challenge."

To the boy's surprise he said in an excitement:"YEAH!"

The guild members had a curious looks on their faces even the Master due to the fact that they wanted to see the new member power. The master of the guild then thought:' This might be good way to test his power.' And then he said: " All right. Everyone outside now were going to start the fight"

 **Outside of the Guild**

In the middle were two people who were about to fight. Cell and Natsu or Cell vs Natsu. Every guild members were at side watching them.

"All right. The rules in the fight is that the one who was knockout in the fight is the winner." Makarov started.

Natsu then started to produce flames around his body while Cell just stands and watch Natsu in amusement.

"Ready. 3. 2. 1. BEGIN!" Makarov yelled.

Then Natsu charged at Natsu at full speed with flames in his hand.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** Natsu roared as he punched Cell in the face creating an explosion around him. As the explosion died it shows dust covering around the area where Cell has been standing.

"Hehe.. I got him" Natsu said happily. But to everyone's amazement the dust covering around the area clearly showed Cell standing in one spot not moving and unscratched by the the attack that Natsu used.

"Well that was some quite attack" Cell said

"W-what you should've been burn or knockout by that attack" Natsu said in awe.

" Well you should've tried harder than that. I know your still holding back. But please don't." Cell said

" So you knew that I was holding back then. Fine, but don't whine if you get hurt" Natsu said with a grin on his face

Cell nodded as he still stood there in one place.

"I'm going to put all my attacks in combination" Natsu said as he then created fire around him.

He charged Cell again." **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** As Natsu bombard Cell with multiple combination attack making a large explosion that covered the whole Fairy Tail and creating another dust after that.

Natsu was panting and started to think that he won making everyone cough and wonder what happened to Cell as they started to look over where Cell was staying.

" How do you like that?" Natsu yelled to where Cell spot at. But as the dust started to move away by the wind. Everyone was surprise at what they saw. Cell was still standing at the same spot once again without a scratch folding his arms at his chest looking at Natsu with a smile.

"W-w-what h-how can that be I've put all my power at my attacks. How are you still standing without a scratch?" Natsu both stated and questioned being completely baffled.

" Well if you want answer. I'll put it bluntly. Your attacks are weak and wild making thus your attack weak again." Cell stated and said again" Now I guess its my turn"

Cell appeared in front of Natsu catching him off guard and then Cell put his index finger against Natsu's forehead making him fall down and unconscious(its like from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods where Beerus puts his index finger on Vegeta's forehead). Everyone seeing the battle were in awe about it.

"WOAH! Did y-y-y-you guys se-se-see that?!" one of the Fairy Tail guild member asks. They all nodded.

" That was awesome he beat up Natsu like he was nothing" one of the dark purple hair kid said in excitement.

Everyone started to bombard Cell with question like 'How did you do that', 'Did someone train you', and 'Are you allergic of beers'.

" EVERYONE BACK OFF!" one of the voice yelled. Everyone immediately backed off and the master approached Cell and said" Well you clearly defeated Natsu by putting your index finger on him making you stronger than Erza to my opinion. So I guess I'm saying this to you again, welcome to Fairy Tail. Oh and Mira" Everyone started again to whisper.

"Yeah" she said

"Take Cell with you to get him a Fairy Tail stamp will you." Makarov said and sigh.

" Sure" Mira said happily." Cell would you please follow me"

Cell nodded as he and Mira went inside the guild. Everyone was still staring at Cell due to the display of his power(attack)and awesomeness.

 **Inside the Fairy Tail Guild**

"Were would you like your stamp Cell and what color would you like?" the barmaid lady said while smiling.

" In my right arm and make it yellow please" Cell said politely.

Mira did as he like. Cell felt a little bit of pain on his right arm like it got burned slightly, but he ignored it.

" Your officially Fairy Tail's newest member" Mira said happily.

" Thank you." the warrior of genetics said." Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to go to Master's office for our discussion" as he bowed his head.

 **Makarov's Office**

"Master what do you want to discuss about" Cell asked

"Well about what you said earlier in here about being 'created'." Makarov stated with a curious tone.

" I see. Well what I'm about to tell you is a secret so please don't tell anyone" Cell said seriously.

Makarov nodded. Put up a sound proof magic barrier.

"All Right. To be technical I was created in a lab by an evil mad scientist name Dr. Gero to both conquer the world and kill a certain person" Cell stated "But those plans of his failed because when I fought that certain person's son that I was intended to kill he made me realize something about perfection and redemption. When I came a while ago I found that I'm in a different world making me realize that I'm in another dimension. I thought that I was given a second chance for redemption for killing innocent people in my own dimension. And I assure you I plan to change by helping achieve their perfection and I don't plan on killing the guild members. I hope that you would to give me a second chance of being part of the guild"(Too lazy to do much explanation)

Makarov was overwhelmed with the explanation that Cell gave him. He shook his head and said" Well since you wanted to change I trust that you would take care all the members in this guild"

Cell bowed his head and said" Thank you"

"Since you came here a while ago without food and shelter I'm going to have to provide you things. While doing that you can be on missions to get some money" Makarov said

" Well no need for that. I could survive without food or shelter and I don't sleep" the warrior of genetics said politely.

"How?" Makarov asked with curiosity.

" Well I forgot to mention this. In my dimension I was created with DNA's of the strongest people on our world. With some alien DNA too." Cell started.

"Well that's a surprise" Makarov simply said.

"If you'll excuse Master Makarov I'll be going on a request board to get a job" Cell bowed again.

" You don't have to call me Master Makarov. Since your a polite young fellow just call me Makarov." Makarov stated.

"As you wish Makarov-sama" Cell said as he left.

"Well at least that guy has some respect for his elders" Makarov said to himself." Oh I almost forget I better tell them about the Grand Magic Games later."

 **To be continued on the next chapter**

* * *

Well guys the next chapter is going to take place before the Grand Magic Games.

Oh. Sorry once again if I really suck at explaining stuff..

Ja-ne


	2. Grand Magic Games Part I

Hey guys it's me uchiha12367. I'm back for another chapter of this story. And I'm going to have to remind you again that I suck at explanation and summarizing things inside and outside of my story. Forgive me.

Guys, I'm going to take some of your advise about Cell jr. Oh in this story, Cell doesn't know that if he uses his Ki the characters in Fairy Tail will sense that he using some type magic. Basically, Cell has a barrier with around him that fools wizards that he uses magic and contain it.

Guest:Will Cell teach any of the FT characters Ki?Will any other DBZ Characters transported in Earthland?- To the first question I say no because no one would know. For the second question I might probably write someone from a DBZ Universe to to the FT Universe, but I won't spoil it for you guys.

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The day after Cell joined the Fairy Tail guild their master told them about the Grand Magic Games starting 3 months away, telling them the team consists of Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Cell. It intrigue Cell. Natsu insists on fighting Cell, but got turned down and left before he says another word. When Erza told her team they would train, she asked Cell only to be dejected.. And during the day and the next and to the next,(after Cell joined)Cell started to get jobs from C-ranks to A-ranks which were fighting bandits to destroying Dark guilds and freeing people who were slaves by the Dark guilds not wanting to train yet for the GMG since his other guild mates decided to train themselves. While doing those things he earned the Magic Councils trust and favor. But as he kept doing missions he attract people he don't normally want to. For instance, Jason started posting about Cell in the Weekly Sorceress Magazine naming him as the 'Green Perfectionist'(I know it's corny, but I can't think of anything) and saying about him taking down 22 Dark guilds and helping a lot of people from both dangers and other things and even Dark guilds tried to recruit him the way he looks like, but they ended getting destroyed which attracted another the Dark guild called Tartaros. The first time he returned to his guild from his mission, he's friends would asked him how strong he is as they tried to avoid the question they all have in their minds which is 'What is he?' since they kept thinking that it would make things worst.

He was on the guild sitting at the counter while thinking what he wanted to do like should he train, should he still go on a mission or adventure through Fiore for 3 months since he doesn't know anything about the country he's on. He kept thinking for an hour, unknowingly that someone was calling his name.

"-ell... Cell!... Cell!...CEEEEELLLLL!"

He snapped out of his thought and he looked over to the person shouting at his name.

"Makarov-sama, what can I do for you?"

"Aren't you going to train?It's been a week that you kept taking mission."

"Well that's the problem Makarov-sama. I kept thinking what I should do? Like should I go train or go do missions. I really don't know though. I need your advise." Cell inquired

"Well Cell I advise you to train because you might not know that someone might be stronger than you. Plus, there aren't any mission left to take since you already took them all" Makarov replied wisely as he laughed thinking about Cell leaving no mission behind the request board.

"Thank you for your advise Makarov-sama. I really didn't think anything about it. I was overthinking too many things." Cell said politely as he bowed his head to Makarov.

" Nah, glad to be of help. So when are you going to train?" Makarov asked

" I was planning on leaving to train since you advised it to me." Cell stated, he stood up and bowed once again and left the guild.

Makarov stared at him while he left and sigh. "Well this are strange times."

* * *

Cell was walking in the forest trying to find a great spot for him to train. He was scanning the area and found a large space as he walked towards it.

" All right this spot if good enough" He said to himself.

He crossed both of his arm making an 'X' sign."Multiform." As he said that, a clone of himself appeared in front of him.

" Now let's get to training." the original said to his clone. The clone nodded and charged at him.

They both exchange blows of punches and kicks for about 6 hours straight creating shock waves and large holes in the area. As they started hovering 50 feet of the air, they both backed off as they used a barraged of ki blast to each other making a lot of explosion and sounds in the area. Then the original used the instant transmission to get behind his clone as he kicked it making it hard enough for the clone to send flying in the ground, creating a large crater in the forest.

Cell used his IT to teleport him next to his clone."Well that's enough for today." The clone nodded and transferred itself to the original as Cell thought it was getting dark. So he decided to meditate until morning. " I guess this will be my training routines for the next 3 months."

* * *

 **3 Months Later, Cell P.O.V**

During the past 3 months I've been perfecting and honing my skill even I didn't need to. But what I've been perfecting is far different which is my 'full powered form'(Super Perfect Form) and my newest transformation. My Golden Form. After perfecting all of them for just 2 months because of Frieza, Goku, Vegeta and the Z-Fighters DNA my training was hard and easy at the same time while making myself hidden so that other mages won't sense my power increasing and come after me. A month after that I still kept training only to increase his speed, strength, agility, awareness and etc.

Then I remembered that tonight is when the Grand Magic Game is going to start and that's when I'm going to show the mages about the power of my perfection. So I put my index finger and middle finger in my forehead as I try to sense my friends even if people doesn't use Ki, they still have it in them only that their Ki is small. I got a lock on Erza and quickly teleport to her because they might try and look for me since it's 11:30 pm or probably replace someone in the guild, but either way I'm still going to participate in the Game.(Cell can tell time by looking at the sky)

 **With Erza**

Erza was patiently waiting for the Grand Magic Game to begin as she was sitting in the floor in a meditative stance.

"Erza! How long do we have to wait for the Game to start." Natsu asked impatiently.

"We have 30 minutes left and as for you, you need to be patient and try relaxing your mind by meditating like me." Erza said coldly glaring at Natsu with an annoyed expression.

"O-Ok." He whimpered as he sat down in the floor and did the same stance as Erza.

Gray laughed as he heard Natsu whimpered. Natsu just growled causing them to death glare each other. Erza only had a tick mark on a her forehead. Then there was silence.

"Erza do you think Cell will participate the Game? It looks like he's not coming since its 11:29 pm" Lucy asked worriedly unknowingly that the time change in to 11:30 pm.

Erza opened her eyes and looked at her."Yeah he'll manage to get here because when I look at his eyes his not the type of person who would turn back down to this kind of situation. We'll just ha-" She was interrupted when Cell appeared in front of her that shocked Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu. Natsu was about to say something to him, but Erza lead her to it.

"Where were you?" Erza asked patiently knowing full well how he appeared out of nowhere as she thought that he was using a teleportation magic unlike Natsu who was about to ask a stupid question like 'How did you that?'.

"Oh, I was just meditating in the forest and forgot about the time, but don't worry now that I'm here we can all wait for the Game to begin." Cell said smiling at Erza who only sigh.

"Very well." Then she went to her meditation.

This made Lucy, Gray and Natsu confuse by just saying a few words to Cell. But they all let it go since they have a game to win.

Cell looked at Erza who was on a meditating, then looked around the room to find a clock and when he did he saw it was 11:37 pm. He sat down and meditate as so the rest of the group.

"Erza, can I ask you a question." Cell said to her without opening his eyes.

"Yes what is it?"

"When I got here why didn't I see another Fairy Tail teammate? I thought if I made you guys think that I wasn't coming to Crocus you would replace me to another Guild member? Cell questioned with curiosity.

"Well that's because that you were a type of person who doesn't do those kind of things. I'm sure you got a reason to why you didn't get to Crocus until now. Plus, I can see it in your eyes." She mused while opening her eyes looking at him and closing it again.

The other 3 who were listening to the conversation looked back and forth between them.

He chuckled in his mind.' She seems very analytic and clever.' Cell thought.

"I see." Then they were quite once again.

22 minutes had past which makes the time 11:59 pm.

Cell feeling like the Game is about to begin, he stood up breaking his meditation stance as everyone got up like him

"All right. There's only one minute left." Natsu said happily as both of his fist collide to one another.

"Yeah. You got that right." Gray sneered.

"Let's win it for Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. Lucy face palmed at his attitude. Gray only snickered. Erza smiled at his enthusiastic friend. While Cell only smirked at the boy.

They all heard a loud dong and looked at the clock. 12:00 am.

 **"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered for the Grand Magic Games, Good Morning"**

There was a projection of a legendary referee and mascot, hovering in mid-air talking.

"What the hell is that?! Natsu asked loudly as the people or mages across Crocus exclaimed and cheered.

"It some kind of three-dimensional image." Lucy mumbled.

 **"Beginning now, were going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination to narrow it down to 8!"** the projection stated.

"113, huh... Well, this is going to be fun to test my perfection." Cell muttered under his breath that no one can hear as he smirked.

The mascot continued on as he jumped around. **" Every year the number of participating guilds increases, and it was pointed that the events were getting stale. This year , there will be only be 8 official teams participating in the Games."** He whipped out a finger. **"The elimination rules are simple"**

There was a sudden movement, like an earth quake is happening.

"The hell. The ground is moving!" Natsu shouted.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy cried.

Cell just stood there not getting affected by the sudden movements."Look at the ground. The inn is transforming."

"Really?! No wonder were getting higher." Gray shouted as the building kept getting larger.

"It's not just us!" Erza replied calmly. She pointed at the other inn that were transforming.

 **"All of you are going to race each other, the goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams that will arrive there will move on."** the mascot announced.

A path formed in front of all the mages in every guild inns.

"Seriously?! We have to walk to this!" Gray exclaimed irritably.

 **" Your free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But be warned, only the first 8 teams to arrive the goal will survive this round. However, all five members will have to arrive together or it won't count! And one more thing-** the pumpkin dude all of a sudden got serious. **"-we take no responsibility for any lives lost in the Labyrinth!"**

"WHAT?! A LABYRINTH?!"

Right behind the projection in the sky, was the most humongous and complicated Labyrinth. Cell got his hopes up now upon seeing this.

'This is going to be really fun' He smirked.

 **"The Grand Magic Games... Sky Labyrinth. BEGIN!"**

"All right let's go!" Natsu screamed with burning fires inside his eyes.

'Interesting' Cell thought curiously at the boy. Cell kept thinking about this boy who is not what he seems to be in the outside, but Cell notice something from Natsu on the inside that made him think to keep a close eye on the boy.

'I guess I'll just have to wait patiently and see this through to the end.' Cell thought amusingly.

"Well let see what kind of perfection can you do in the future... Natsu." Cell mumbled quietly.

* * *

Hope you guys like my story. I never considered being good thought, but anyway I leave my opinion to you guys.

Ja-ne


	3. Grand Magic Games Part 2

Hey guys it's me for another chapter for Cell Road to Redemption! I thank you all for supporting me.(even though there's not much).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail People!**

* * *

 **(Guys, I'm not going to write anything about Cell, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray inside the Labyrinth instead I'm going to write them close to their destination because it's confusing for me.)**

A loud booming sound was filled inside the Labyrinth, getting louder as it approach the mascot. The Pumpkin head guy looked up curiously where the sound is. A bright yellow light was getting bigger every second as it was heading towards. The mascot narrowed it's eyes at the yellow light. What surprise a bit was that it was none other than... Fairy Tail group. The bright yellow light dispersed as it touch to the ground in front of the pumpkin head about 30 feet, showing Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy clinging themselves tightly to Cell for a while before they saw the mascot and ran to him.(I don't know if the mascot is a he or it)

"Hohoho, they're here." the mascot said enthusiastically as he or it congratulated them.

Lucy then asked the mascot if they were first, but it turned out differently.

They were dead last.

The group widened their eyes in disbelief and they were lucky that they almost didn't even make it. Cell just stood there not getting affected that they dead last, the only thought in his mind is that at least they get to play in the game. The four slumped to the ground just by hearing what the mascot said to them. Cell just sigh and told them that they still have a game to play so that they could show what Fairy Tail can do and bring back their title. Cell and his group would've made it first if he wants to use Instant Transmission to lock on to the nearest guild who was close to finish line, but decided not to tell his friends since it would be no fun at all. The hologram mascot then appeared at the giant maze and informed everyone that they have 8 teams that have qualified in preliminary round and is finished.

The day after Fairy Tail had been qualified in the preliminary round, fireworks were going off and a crowd of people who wants to watch the even played out cheered loudly.

"Whoa, just listen to the crowds cheering." Lucy muttered as she wore a purple clothing just like the other 3 except Cell who was not a fan of wearing clothes since he doesn't need one nor want one.

"I bet their cheering for Fairy Tail to win." Natsu said loudly with a fire of determination, still annoyed that he has to wear purple clothing until the event ended.

"I hope so." Erza mused. Cell just can't stop from smiling to his friends.

"Come on. Let's all stop on bickering and get ready." Erza said to the four as they nodded and lined up from left to right.

"For Fairy Tail." the four shouted in unison, noticing that Cell didn't say anything they all looked to him who's eyes were close with his arms fold. Cell notice this as he smiled.

"Fine. For Fairy Tail." Cell muttered as he opened his eyes. They smiled.

The group started to walk to the arena.

"Now it's time to meet the 8 teams who made it to the game.." the commentator announced as he introduce the eight teams."Introducing in the first last place, this former popular guild made a ruckus across Fiore as their position for number one, the guild hoping to take this spot this year is...FAIRY TAIL!"

The crowd erupted in 'Booooos' as they as they put their thumbs down on Fairy Tail and started throwing things at them even a freaking pan as it hit Natsu in the head who fell to the ground making a large bump on his head. Cell only closed his eyes and folded his arms again ignoring all the bad comments their getting.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I SWEAR I"M GOING TO COME UP TO THEM AND BEAT THEM UP!" Natsu screamed as he started to head towards the crowd only to be stopped by Cell who put his hands on his shoulder as Natsu looked at him anger in his eyes.

"It's not worth it Natsu. Just ignored them and don't do any thing that will affect the reputation of our guild." Cell said to Natsu calmly as Natsu was about to say something to him, Cell interrupted Natsu."Plus, the crowds don't know what were capable of doing as a guild of Fairy Tail." Natsu calmed down and looked at him with his determination back online just after Cell's little speech. The others were surprise and smiling at him.

The crowd still kept throwing stuff and booing at Fairy Tail. But they stopped what they're doing and looked at something they have never seen before...Cell.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It looks like an ugly oversize bug!"

"HA! The Fairy Tail recruited a giant insect! How weak are they?!"

"The Fairy Tail must be totally dying for getting help to be #1 guild in Fiore by that monster!"

"Such a weak guild! No wonder they were dead last! They barely even qualified! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu was getting pissed off by the a second, but remembered what Cell told him. He calmed down again.

"Let's cheer them for all our might!" Makarov shouted from the stands with the other guild members."HOOORAY! HOOORAY! FAIRY TAIL!" The guild began to cheer the group with an addition of one more who was cheering as the guild stopped cheering to look at the sudden cheerer. It was a girl with a long blond hair.

"Do you guys see that?!" Natsu questioned with surprise.

"It's the First." Erza replied. This made Cell raised an eyebrow with curiosity. He asked Erza who she was. She explained that the girl in the stands was the First Master of Fairy Tail.

"WOW! Since the First is here to cheer us, we won't let her down! We got to win for Fairy Tail!" Natsu said happily as he raised his fist up. The others nodded.

"In the 7th place, is the dogs from hell... Quatro Cerberus!" the commentator announce the guild who like to have red collars around their neck.

The commentator introduces more guilds. In sixth place was Mermaid Heels. In 5th place was Blue Pegasus. The guild who always flirt with some women in Fairy Tail. In 4th place was Lamia Scale and the member of that name Lyon approached Gray to make a deal. Cell who was minding his own business, sense someone powerful close by. He glance around and caught something that interested him, it was a small cloaked figure who was next to a pink haired girl named Chelia. The small cloaked figure then turned around to look at Cell. Cell narrowed his eyes as do the small cloaked figure, then they broke off. The commentator continued on as he introduced that in the 3rd place was a dark guild known as Raven Tail. The 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail yelled why Raven Tail is participating in the event, this causes a worried expression on the crowd. The commentator explained that their punishment has been lift off.

The commentator started to addressed the other two teams. In the second place came Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane and Mystogan. Cell already knew Mystogan was rarely seen in the guild because he asked the guild members for information about their guild and guildmates.

Everyone asked a question to why there was another Fairy Tail team minus Fairy Tail. The commentator explained to all of them to why Fairy Tail can have to two teams(Of course, I'm not going to explain it because you can guess it). Cell smirked, getting interested about what's happening around him. Natsu was furious about this as he approach and started to yell at them, of course one of the member of Fairy Tail B did the same.

"Now I introduce you the guild that came here in the first place, the guild that you have been waiting for, the number one guild in Fiore...Sabertooth!" the commentator said as the crowd went wild over them with excitement. As they moved forward a little bit to the middle, one of them glanced over Natsu and Gajeel who in which did the same.

After a few minutes, the commentator spoke.

"Now that all of the 8 teams are introduced, it is now the time that the Grand Magic Games commence!" the commentator spoke in excitement. A giant stone tablet rose from the center of the arena in front of the current 8 guilds. It showed the seven days of schedule for the tournament. On the left side it said Day 1 through 7 separated line with the first day written out as Hidden + Battles. Day 2 and Day 3 had ?+Battles. Day 4 had ?=Tag Battles and Day 5 to 6 has ?.

"This is going to be an interesting event." Cell spoke smirking with excitement.

"Just the way I like it!" Natsu said in determination and excitement as he made both of his fist connect.

"I Agree with Natsu." Gray commented.

The commentator beagan to explain the details in this years game like the guild will have to select a competitor to compete in the event and ranked how will they do. Cell kept thinking about the details that the commentator explained and looked at the stone tablet which shows that if one of the guild is in first place they get 10 points s it decreases by two with each rank until to the fifth rank where it decreases by one meaning that if you get to the last rank you get 0 score.

"The rules are simple." the commentator said."Each team will have to fight against each other stated in the stone tablet. The winner of the match will get 10 points while the loser gets none. However, if both competitors in the fight are both knocked out or ran out of 30 minute of time limit, both mages gets five points."

"Without any question at all, let's start the first event! Hidden. At this time all of the other guilds will pick one competitor."

"All right who's going to go first Erza?" Natsu asked since he doesn't know what the plan is. The three looked at her except Cell who has his eyes close still.

"The name of the event has to be a clue. So probably the game is about stealth and strategy." Erza spoke thinkfully while putting her hands on her chin.

"I'll go." Cell said calmly as the group looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to Cell?" Erza asked him as he opened his eyes to look at his friends.

"Yeah, because we have the advantage since I can sense other people even if they try to hide themselves." Cell spoke making the group in amazement.

"Wow! You can sense other people?" Natsu asked curiously. Cell nodded.

"So we really have an advantage on this one!" Lucy said in joy.

"Well now that's settled with, Cell... you are up first." Erza spoke to him with a smile." Don't let us down."

Cell smirked." I won't. I'll show them the power of Fairy Tail's 'Green Perfectionist'. They will loose to my perfection." Giving the group a confuse look at him from his last sentence.

"From Fairy Tail A is... Cell!" the commentator announced to say that he's the one who's going to compete to the game just like the others:

Fairy Tail B - Juvia

Raven Tail - Nalpudding

Lamia Scale - Lyon Vastia

Mermaid Heels - Beth Vanderwood

Sabertooth - Rufus Lore

Blue Pegasus - Ever Tearm

Quatro Cerberus - Yeager

* * *

The chosen competitors stepped forward to face the tablet. Levi looked at her current master. " Master, why did Fairy Tail A team pick Cell to go first? We don't know what magic he can use. Is it because their team wanted to know more about him?"

"It's true that we don't know about what he can do. And they probably made a right decision for sending Cell so that they could know more about his power even I am interested in it." Makarov said while stroking his chin, remembering about what he said 3 months ago when they had a little discussion about himself.

'So, Cell what are you going to do now?' Makarov thought.

"What do you think First?" Makarov spoke to the former master.

"I hope he can win and I'm interested to in his magic since I haven't seen it with my own eyes." The First said with a smile planted on her face and got serious once she turned around to the arena.'This guy might be something else I can sense it.' she thought interested in watching Cell fight.

The pumpkin head guy came out to the arena and asked the competitors or participants gather around. All 8 participants gather around him. Cell opened his eyes and look at the pumpkin guy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cell asked calmly to the pumpkin head guy.

"What is it?" the mascot asked.

"What are you?" Cell questioned as he narrowed his eyes to the mascot.

"I'm a pumpkin and my name is Mato." the pumpkin head said cheerfully.

"I see." Cell muttered as he close his eyes again.

The pumpkin cleared his throat.

"Well let's begin the game." he shouted."Field, open...pum!

Blue pixel suddenly appeared on the ground and stretched around creating clones of participants and buildings.

"Hmm. Interesting." Cell mumbled. There was a bunch of copy of himself and participants doing nothing.

"Holy shit! There's a bunch of Juvias" Lyon exclaimed happily.

 _"Oh I almost forgot. If you purposely or accidentally hit one of the clones regardless if it's your clone or not your points gets deductive by 1."_

'This is really going to be interesting.' Cell thought amusedly.

* * *

The audience were in shock about this.

"Woah, I didn't they can do this." Gray commented in surprise.

" I thought so too." Erza agreed.

"It's a town!" Lucy cried.

" _Everyone please watch what happens in the town via Lacrima Vision"_

As the pumpkin said that, eight huge rectangular Lacrimas appeared in the sky, each displaying participants and their location.

 _"The participants won't know the other's location. But you guys know where the participants are."_

* * *

" _Find each other in this town! You can use any magic to attack other participants! It doesn't if you do any damage to the person, they'll just teleport randomly across the town!"_

There was huge sound of noise like 'Gong'.

 _"Start! Disappear in silence! Let the 'Hidden' game begin!"_

'Hmm. Should I use my Instant Transmission to instantly dispatch all of them. That would be fun!' Cell thought excitedly.

"Well, then this is going to be fun." Cell mumbled quietly. Then without putting his fingers on his forehead to teleport, he instantly vanish as he locked on to the nearest participants he was sensing. He got behind of someone name Nalpudding and kicked him from behind as Nalpudding disappeared in blue pixel. Cell then appeared to the next participant which was Lyon Vastia. After he continued disappearing and appearing to the all of the participant which shocked all of the audience who were watching the battle except the cloaked figure from Lamia Scale who was watching Cell interestingly. Cell grew bored of this because he know have 21 points. He decided to do something else. He rose his hand up in to the air and started charging a yellow orb on his hand and shot it upwards creating a bunch of yellow lasers as it started to follow all of the participants in the town. Some participants such as Rufus, Eve, Juvia, and Lyon tried to dodge the attack, but failed because it was homed(I made Cell learned know how to do a Human Extinction Attack from his training.). Now he has 29 points so far, but the others only had 5 points and less. After that Rufus send out an attack using **Memory Make** magic to all of the participants hitting them except for Cell who used an **Energy Field**. Several minutes later the game ended and score board read:

First Place, Fairy Tail= 10p

Second Place, Sabertooth= 8p

Third Place, Fairy Tail B= 6p

Fourth Place, Lamia Scale= 4p

Fifth Place, Mermaid Heels= 3p

Sixth Place, Blue Pegasus= 2p

Seventh Place, Raven Tail= 1p

Last Place, Quatro Cerberus= 0p

"Who would've thought that Sabertooth lost in the even?!" the commentator exclaimed with amazement. The town disperse and participants went back to their guild. When Cell got back, he was greeted with compliments from Fairy Tail A due to them leading in the first place.

After that Lucy was called by the commentator since she was going to fight one of the member of the dark guild Raven Tail which was Flare. During the fight, Cell saw that the hair of Flare came out to the ground and was going to attack a little girl from his Guild who was Asuka, so he blasted a small weak Ki blast to the hair enough to make it disappear. In the end, Lucy lost and was crying to his friends about it. Cell, Jura, the second commentator Yajima and Hibiki were the only one who noticed Raven Tail cheated using a magic depleting spell from outside interference.

The four tried to comfort her.

"Save those tears when we win this game." Natsu said as he was hugging Lucy for comfort and then broke it off as she stopped crying.

"A-A-All right." she nodded. Cell walked up to her and patted her head. Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Seriously, Lucy don't cry because you lost on one game even if you think your weak, it still doesn't change the fact that your our friend. So don't cry about it or I'll have to train you harshly whether you like it or not. Plus, we'll get them back for you. And don't apologize." Cell spoke calmly looking at Lucy with a smile. This made the four smile too.

"Cell, I didn't think your this kind of person." Natsu said curiously." When we get back to our guild I'm going to fight you!" Cell nodded as he escorted Lucy to the stadium showers.

Cell was going to go back to the the group when, he sensed someone behind him. He stopped walking.

"I know your behind me." Cell started as he turned around to see the cloaked figure.

"..."

"What do you want?" Cell asked while trying to inspect to see if he was going to attack him, but he found him neutral.

"Me interested in you. You strong. Me want to fight you in game later." the cloaked figure said in a high pitched childish voice, then turned around to walk away from Cell.

"Who are you?" Cell asked calmly while narrowing his eyes. The cloaked figure stopped walking away and removed his cloak. Cell saw what appears to be a pink child with a small antenna to his head and wore a baggy white pants with a black belt showing an 'M' sign and has black arm covers. This shocked Cell a bit to his appearance.

" Me Majin Buu. Me defeat you for Lamia Scale and friends. Me will not loose." Those were his final words as he disappeared using IT. This surprised Cell once again.

He smirked widely.'This is really going to be fun' Cell thought as his heart beat so fast in excitement that he can't imagine due to sensing his power when he took off his cloaked.

'Majin Buu. Huh. Interesting.'

* * *

So guys what did you think about this? Well, feel free to leave reviews.

Ja-ne


End file.
